The formula and procedure for manufacturing light structural mortar containing light loads, type II synthetic anhydrite and additives, for its application in ferro-cement construction systems, thermal, acoustic and anti-seismic as well as a coating on interior and exterior walls and ceilings/roofs, to be used as a substitute of Portland cement-based mortar, thus helping to prevent global warming, it is an exceptional substitute of Portland cement and limestone and silica loads, due to the fact that the light structural mortar has great dimensional stability, resulting to low expansion and contraction with temperature changes, eliminating the appearance of cracks due to temperature changes and plastic surface cracks due to a loss in volume. The formula for this invention consists of: a) type II synthetic anhydrite; b) calcium hydroxide; c) light loads and d) soluble additives.
Documents WO 2005/054152 A1, (Summary of) DE 4218154, GB 374455, EP 0725044, EP 0990627, U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,080, U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,324, GB 1,159200, GB 523450, GB 514267, Application NL/on/2002/000032, describe cementing compositions containing anhydrite, but the formula differs from this invention because they use cement, plus the percentages and components are different, the presence of cement in these formulas results in poor and limited characteristics for their application in ferro-cement systems and for their application on surfacing interior and exterior walls and ceilings/roofs, because they undergo great expansion and contraction with temperature changes, causing the appearance of cracks with temperature changes and, in addition, there is great deal of water consumption which changes the volume of the mass causing the later appearance of plastic surface cracking, high PH which makes manual handling risky in addition to other limiting factors.